You Give Me Strength
by Ice-Cold-Diamonds
Summary: Clarke is reunited with Finn and Bellamy. The Princess's reaction surprises everyone, including a certain Rebel Leader. Post 1x13. Bellarke goodness.
1. The Reunion

**A/N: At the moment this is just a one-shot. If you want me to continue then please leave a review or PM me. I'm sorry if this is really horrible**

Twelve on the dot. That's what the small alarm clock beside my bed says. The crisp white room has been my prison for three weeks now and I've come to know our routine.

At twelve o'clock the doors open in our block. Each day I briefly hold onto Monty's hand, trying to reassure him that everything will be okay and every day he squeezes it back. We are led to a hall where we are given a plain lunch; a small amount of flat and quite distasteful bread, if you could even call it that and some sort of pale pink juice.

There's about ten of us, including myself. We're made to sit on a table by ourselves even though there's room for about five other people. If we talk, we find that the next day or even at dinner, there's a smaller portion on our plate and our beds are a little bit more uncomfortable.

It's the same every day. Seven o'clock is breakfast. Twelve o'clock is lunch. Six o'clock is dinner. Then it repeats.

But today is different. Today, when we enter the pristine dining hall, other people are sitting at the tables.

My eyes meet Jasper's and I can see his start to water. I manage a small smile, because I can't do anything else. I want to run to Raven and throw my arms around her. I want to scream with laughter but my body won't budge. This is the first time I've seen any of them in weeks but I'm frozen.

Monroe starts to say something to one of the boys in the crowd and gets pulled back roughly by one of the guards.

"Take a seat. No talking." Another says in a hoarse voice.

Monty and I sit down on a table as close to the rest of the hundred as possible. I skim the crowd and two faces are missing. Bellamy and Finn.

The pain of leaving them hits me hard in the chest. I feel it every night as I go to bed. I think about that moment more often than not. I constantly replay that day over and over in my head, wondering about ways I could have changed the outcome.

Monty whispers something so quietly I can't make it out. I slowly turn to look him in the eye and shake my head to let him know I didn't hear him.

He waits a moment until the guards are talking amongst themselves.

"Finn. Bellamy. They aren't here. I didn't really expect them to be but I was hoping…" He trailed off, clearly seeing I was on the brink of tears.

I couldn't beak. These people around me needed a leader, now more than ever.

Slowly I stood up from the table, trying to steady my shaking legs and arms as much as I could. "Why are we here?" My voice came out confident, the complete opposite of how I felt inside.

"Sit down and shut up." A guard told me.

"Not until you tell us why the hell you're keeping us locked up here." Boy now everyone was staring at me. "We deserve answers and I will not stop searching for them. We aren't puppets in whatever play you're trying to create."

"Mind your tone girl." The guards had started to pay more attention. "I suggest you sit down. Before we force you to." I counted seventeen guards, all but one with guns. Alone we could have taken them, but with weapons we didn't stand a chance. That was what the logical part of my brain was saying but the stubborn part wasn't listening.

"Whatever games you're playing, I don't intend to join in. I'm sick and tired of following your rules." My voice was getting louder now.

The guards then did something strange. They all left the room. Everyone starred at me in astonishment.

"Bad ass, Princess."

I turned around and there was Bellamy, a smirk on his face, eyes gleaming with something I couldn't quite name.

Finn was there too and I was grateful for that, but I didn't take much notice of him. I ran to Bellamy, wiping the tears from my eyes as my feet pounded on the concrete floor.

His smirk turned into a wide smile as I jumped into his arms. He enveloped me in a warm and secure embrace and for a moment it felt like time stopped.

I gripped onto the back of his head and his hands found their way to my waist. After what felt like hours I finally pulled back. "I thought you were dead." My voice cracked as I felt more tears brimming in my eyes. I could feel everyone's stares but I don't think either of us cared.

"And I thought you sucked at speeches." He laughed. "But you proved me wrong."

"But you proved me wrong." I repeated in something softer than a whisper.

Bellamy pulled me into a hug again. It was strange seeing this side of him. He usually only showed his emotions when it came to Octavia.

"I'm glad you're okay Clarke." He whispered in my ear before letting me go.

Behind me, Jasper cleared his throat. "So what happens now? I can guarantee you that they're pissed."

"I don't know." I said quietly.

A boy in the crowd looked at me. "So that's it? You're telling me that you got them all riled up and you don't even have a plan? They'll take this out on everybody."

"Shut it Nathan." Raven retorted. "We didn't stand up for ourselves so Clarke stood up for us. You're just annoyed because she has more balls than you."

I almost laughed then. "I think it's time we talk about how you two boys escaped." Raven pointed to Bellamy and Finn.

"I think it's time you tell us how you're walking." Finn responded after hugging her closely.

"These people did something that fixed me right up." Raven said.

"The question isn't really how, but why." I added. "I think it shows that they don't want us dead."

"Well then why are they just keeping us here?" Bellamy asked, coming to stand beside me.

"I'm not sure but I intend to get answers. The only way they're going to stop me from asking question is if they cut out my tongue."

Bellamy smirked again and mumbled, "Brave, Princess." under his breath.

"How _did _you survive?" I asked Finn.

"We used the tunnels and found one of those bunker things. When we finally felt it was safe to come out and opened the hatch, there were about three mountain men standing there. They knocked us out, brought us here."

Jasper smiled grimly. "Sounds like quite the adventure."

A deep vice came over the intercom. "Enough chat. A door will open shortly. Walk through it. Take the first left. You will see a large corridor. Follow it until you see a pale blue door. Walk through it."

Everyone's faces were turning white and Bellamy lightly touched my elbow, turning me in the direction of a white wall. A small gap had started to appear.

"Let's go. I'm in the mood for a stroll." I said and surprisingly, no one disagreed with me.

As we walked through the door that had just finished opening, I saw that the wall colour had changed to a pastel yellow.

Remembering the man's instructions we took a left turn and walked the long corridor in silence. The door had a label on it, covered in dirt but a label all the same. Raven reached forward and wiped away grime. It read, 'Garden'.

The door took quite some time to open. Finn said something about it not being used in decades. With one final push Bellamy forced the door open.

Green, that was the first thing I saw, immense amounts of green. Then I saw blue, beautiful blue butterflies. The garden was small compared to the large open forest land but still large enough to fit eighty people or so. The roof of the garden room was very, very high up and made of glass.

I sat on a small log and watched everyone run around. Bellamy was talking to Jasper about something that was obviously funny buy the way he and Jasper were laughing.

As much as I wanted to relax and enjoy this moment I couldn't. All I could think about was why they would show us this place. Why, after weeks of not letting us speak, not letting us have any freedom what so ever, would they now give us this?

"Clarke?" Miller came and sat next to me. "Are you feeling okay?"

I smiled at him softly. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what? You'll need to be a bit more specific."

"I'm thinking 'why' Miller. I'm just thinking 'why." I let out a sigh and stared at him.

"Once again, specificity is key here."

"Why are we alive? Why did they show us this place? Why can't I just enjoy it?"

"You sound exhausted. Go over to the corner and sleep. I'll make sure no one does anything dumb."

-x-

Surprisingly I slept quite well. Though I wouldn't be able to because of my brains inability to relax but I got in what felt like hours of rest. The sound of Bellamy's voice woke me up.

"Clarke. There's someone coming."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What?"

"There's footsteps coming from the corridor." He pulled me to my feet and stood in front of me just as the door opened.

A man dressed in jeans and a black V-neck shirt came into the garden. He turned to the two guards and nodded his head. The two men left back down the hallway and we were left staring at the very casual looking dark haired man.

"I came to talk to your leaders." Bellamy moved even further in front of me and I stepped out from behind him.

"Go on." I said as I crossed my arms.

"We wish to be your allies." Bellamy and I looked at each other. "It's your choice whether you chose to stay with us and join forces or whether you wish to be sent back outside and fend for your selves."

"Option two thanks." Bellamy said next to me and I nodded my head.

"Very well. But know this, we will not come to your aid if you need us. You will not be able to seek refuge here if ever times are tough."

I laughed under my breath. "We'll take our chances."

The man starred me right in the eyes. "As you wish. Do you see those vines over there?" He pointed to the back wall. "Behind then there is a door. You can leave through it." And with that, he too left the room and exited back through the corridor.

Bellamy went to the door and opened it. True to his word, we could see the familiar forest. I worked up to the door and stood beside Bellamy. He did something shocking then, he laced his hand through mine. I thought about what the rest of the hundred must be wondering.

As if reading my mind he said, "I don't care what they think, Princess. You give me strength."


	2. Long Trip Home

**A/N: This was originally going to be a one shot but I did ask if you guys wanted to read more and you all did so I've decided to keep it going so long as you all enjoy it. I was also wondering, because it's no longer just about the reunion, I was thinking I could change the name of the story to 'You give me strength'? I thought I'd let you know just in case you search for this story but can't find it because the name has changed. **

**And another small thing, I've changed this to third person so that if it comes to it, I can narrate this story from different peoples perspectives a little easier.**

Chapter 2:

"Most of the grounders were taken out by the ring of fire and I'm guessing after three weeks of not seeing any action from us, that whoever did survive, probably thinks that we're dead or that we're never coming back." Clarke stared at the group of teenagers, all staring back in silence.

Bellamy stood in the crowd, a look of admiration etched across his features. "Clarke's right, the grounders won't expect us coming back but there is no way we can just movie back into our old camp. The only thing that's left is the drop ship and after a few days the grounders will realize that we're back and then they'll come for us, and even though we put up a good fight last time, there's no way we can pull it off again." A few of them nodded their heads.

Clarke stepped in again. "I say we go to the drop ship and salvage as much as we can .It'll take about a day's hike just to get back to the drop ship without getting noticed. We'll be able to stay there tonight but we'll have to be gone at the break of dawn tomorrow. Then we travel north to the underground depot where we found the guns and try and find some other supplies. Hopefully we can find some maps of the area and set out the next phases from there. Sound like a plan?" This time almost all of the teenagers nodded in agreement.

"Alright everybody let's get a move on. You heard Clarke, a day's hike." Raven's voice was loud and clear. "If you want breaks during this long trek you'll need to wake up and start moving your legs. Look alive people!"

-x-

After a few hours of walking they stopped to rest under a very large willow tree. Most of the teens were eager to keep going but a natural spring was close by and they though it would be a good place to stop for a while.

Bellamy was out with Miller, Monty and a few other boys, trying to find some nuts or berries that they could eat, after all, they didn't end up having breakfast this morning.

Clarke sat with her back against the bark of the willow and her feet stretched along the soft grass. There was a small stone sitting on her left with streams of gold running through it.

As she ran her thumb along its edges a feisty brunette shot into her mind; one with a sparkling set of eyes, paired with an incredible smile.

There was no denying she missed Octavia, but now that she was out of that horrible place, Clarke couldn't help but feel more connected to her. Octavia loved the forest and the freedom that it brought her. She was probably the most appreciative of the earth out of all the hundred.

"That's pretty." A girl named Tamara said. "Mind if I take a look?"

Clarke smiled at her and passed the stone up. "I'd like it back when you're done examining it." She'd said it a bit too harshly and the girl looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong. I just really want to give it to a friend. I think they'd like it." Tamara nodded her head and handed back the small rock. Clarke placed it in the inside pocket of her coat. The mountain men had dumped fresh clothes, along with a few of their old ones, outside the exit door in duffel bags.

Clarke was glad for the familiar feel of the fabric on her skin, although not so glad for the fact that the rowdy boys were back, clearly happy about their little expedition.

"We got food." Miller explained loudly.

"Ration it out." Bellamy ordered. "And shut up."

He gave a very small smile after he'd turned away and walked to the spring, cupping the cool liquid in his hands before taking a few short sips and then washing his face.

He stared at the crystal clear water and the reflection he could hardly see. He had a small cut above his right eye, one he'd obtained by getting snapped in the face with a branch not five minutes ago. It was still a fresh cut and every now and then he'd felt it start to drip. There was a bruise forming just under his ear and he had no clue how he'd gotten it.

Apart from a few minor cuts and scrapes his face was relatively bear. The mountain men were kind enough to supply them all with razors so none of them were too hairy, which was a good thing because Bellamy couldn't stand facial hair.

"Bellamy, we're leaving in three!" He heard Clarke call and stood up, realising he'd been crouched there staring at himself for about five minutes.

Bellamy walked over and leant on the tree as he looked down at Clarke. She was picking off a bit of dried mud from her hand, clearly uninterested by what anyone around her was doing.

"What are you thinking about, Princess?" He asked cautiously.

She gazed up at him slowly and then focused back on her hands. "Lots of things. Things I can't discuss right now." She got to her legs and placed her palm on his elbow briefly before rounding up the rest of the teenagers.

"Alright everybody. Three hours more walking and we can take another break. It's about eleven o'clock so if we keep this place and only stop for about half an hours we should make it to the drop ship by four." She said quietly.

"Eye's open, ears sharp, mouths shut. You got it?" Bellamy added and with that they were off again.

-x-

Clarke was walking with Jasper, quietly talking about Raven. They were both scared that the mountain men might have only temporarily stopped her paralysation or that they were giving her something to stop it. "You'd think they'd tell us if they did right?"

"I haven't got a clue, Jasper. We're not enemies but we're not exactly allies either. I think the'd be cautious about being too kind to us." Clarke briefly looked in front of her at Raven's back. "She seems to be fine."

Jasper scoffed lightly. "If Raven was determined to hide the fact that she wasn't fine, we wouldn't know. That's the person she is. She hides her own struggles for the sake of everyone she cares about. I think that's why you two get along, you both feel the need to put others before yourselves."

Jasper dropped back a bit to walk with Monty and Clarke was left to think about the upcoming challenges they will all face.


	3. Making Peace

**A/N: Once again thanks so much for reviewing I never thought that you guys would want me to continue but I'm back for chapter three. If you want anything particular to happen in this story please feel free to message me or leave your ideas in the form of a review/ I already have a lot of creative thoughts whizzing around in my brain it's just a matter of converting them into something you can actually read. **

Chapter 3:

Darkness. That's the first thing they all saw. A sombre cloud hung over the group as they took in the burnt trees and the charred markings on the outside of the drop ship. There was a mix of grief and anger that Bellamy sensed as he starred into the eyes of some of the teenagers.

The ashes that once blanketed the ground have been washed away by the weather. The whole site that they used to call their home, was now almost unrecognisable. A few of them had already started searching the ground for anything salvageable. Jasper found a few swords that the grounders used. Luckily the fire didn't destroy their weapons as most of them were some type of metal.

Clarke started searching through the medical supplies. She couldn't quite remember how much they had or didn't have.

Bellamy and Miller were up on the third level looking for their weapons. They'd recovered a bucket of bullets hidden in a box that they'd forgotten about.

Raven was teaching Monty and Monroe how to sharpen knives while Finn complained about violence not being the answer or how using these weapons would turn us to killers.

"Finn, these weapons are only going to be used for defence. We've learnt that the grounders over power us in strength. Now shut up and get sharpening." Clarke ordered from the medical cupboard.

A boy named Alex started laughing and Finn shot him a cold look, which only made the boy laugh more. "You need to chill out, Finn."

"You need to be quiet, Alex."

"Maybe you two should get back to work." Bellamy said as he jumped to the first level. "Alex I need you to start collecting some food. Take Miller out with you and a few blades as well. Tread lightly." He nodded at Miller who was climbing down the ladder behind him.

"Come on hot head." Miller grabbed Alex by the arm. "It'll give you time to cool off."

Clarke looked at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks. I can't deal with arguments right now. We have a lot to get through in just a few hours."

He cleared his throat. "Speaking of. Do you think you could spare a few minutes?"

"I'm sorry but I'm the only one that has any clue what this stuff is." She gestured to the cabinet of medical products. It consisted of mostly natural herbs and things that they'd found on earth or from Lincoln. There were a few things in the duffel bags the mountain men gave them and some that were still left from the arc. "Is it important?"

He looked at the ground for a fraction of a second. "I guess it can wait."

"Maybe after we're finished here?" Clarke asked.

"Sure. Do you need any help? You look kind of swamped."

"Yeah, um could you pass me one of the biggest bags we have? I kind of just want to put everything into the one bag so if something happens along the way we'll know exactly where everything is."

"Sounds like a plan, Princess."

Raven walked over to the two leaders. "Raven is everything okay?" Clarke had a worried expression on her face. It was clear to both Raven and Bellamy that she was stressed and tired but she refused to let on. "Do you need something?"

"I'm fine I was just wondering if Bellamy wanted me to start splitting some of the bullets they found."

Bellamy turned towards her. "I think it's best if we wait until we're away from here. A few more hours and we'll have to go to bed, and we'll be up again at the break of dawn."

"Maybe you could help set up some sleeping arrangements with whatever we have left? That is if you've finished sharpening some of the daggers and knives." Clarke suggested.

Raven nodded and asked Monroe to help her look for blankets. There were a few left over from before the explosion but most of what they had was left in their tents and in turn, incinerated.

"I better go check on Alex and Miller. It'll be dark soon." Bellamy looked at Clarke. "Make sure no one else leaves. Okay?" He went to walk out of the drop ship but Clarke quickly grabbed hold of his arm.

"You can't go out there alone."

"Clarke, they're probably ten metres away. I'll be fine alone. Plus if one of us isn't here they'll get disorganised and we can't have that." Her hand slid ever so slightly down his arm before she took it away.

"Jasper!" She called out and within less than five seconds he was there. "Go with Bellamy. If you aren't back in ten minutes, I'm coming out after you."

"Then we'll make sure to be back in five." Bellamy smirked and exited the drop ship.

"She's got spunk hasn't she?" Jasper laughed as his feet collided with the soil. Bellamy looked at him out of the corner of his chocolate brown eyes and continued walking a few steps ahead of him.

After a few minutes walking through the foliage Jasper spoke up again. "So why are we out here again?" He kicked a few sticks.

"We had enough to eat for tonight and possibly tomorrow but Alex got a bit revved up so Miller took him out here earlier to get some more."

Miller came out from behind a tall sycamore tree. "And more we did get." He held up a branch covered in berries and Alex was holding a small bag of small, light brown nuts.

"We should get back. The sun's starting to set." Bellamy stared up. The mix of blue, orange and purple was truly beautiful. The sky danced in a swirl of colour and light.

-x-

Clarke smiled softly at Monty's still figure. The two were talking for less than three minutes and he had already fallen asleep on her shoulder. Raven came and sat next to Clarke, laughing slightly at Monty once she realized he was resting.

"I wanted to talk to you." Raven said quietly, as to not wake him.

Clarke turned her head to look at the brown haired girl. "Seems like lots of people have wanted to do that today."

"You're tired. Maybe some other time."

"No Raven, I'm sorry. Go ahead."

She looked over to Finn. "I used to hate you. But that night, when I was complaining like a brat about coming in second place, I realised that you never meant to hurt me. I also noticed what a good person you are and in those three weeks of being a prisoner, I came to the conclusion that if the whole drama with Finn never happened, we could've been good friends."

Clarke stared at her as she continued. "Can we maybe start over so you can find out what an awesome person I am?" They both laughed at that. "I'd like it if we were friends Clarke."

"I'd like that too."

Raven smiled at the blonde and stood up. "I better let you get back to babysitting then."

"Oh and Raven?" The girl faced Clarke again. "I already know how awesome you are."

**A/N: Sorry. These first few chapters are kind of fillers but the next chapter gets kind of intense R&R :) xx**


	4. Brave Pincess

**A/N: This has a few little bits of Bellarke. As much as I love those two together I don't want to rush things between them. I want them to have a few small moments of chemistry before they eventually get together. Hopefully you can respect that, after all I feel like they're a slow burning fire instead of a one of firework. As always reviews are greatly appreciated :) xx**

Chapter 4:

Bellamy didn't get the chance to talk to Clarke after they got back to the drop ship. Monty had fallen asleep on her shoulder and she was resting her head on his. He went to bed last, making sure everyone was settled before he shut the door and went to bed himself.

Clarke was first awake in the morning. She collected the last bits of food they had out from last night and placed them into a small back pack. She was folding some of the few blankets they didn't use when Finn came and sat next to her.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk since everything happened, I wanted to make sure we're okay. I know there's a lot of history between us but I was hoping to get back to where we once were." Finn placed his hand on Clarke's knee and she quickly moved her leg.

"It's not going to happen Finn. It was over the minute Raven set foot on this earth. Get that into your head because next time you even think about making a move on me, I won't be so kind." She snapped.

Finn looked at her in shock. "What happened to you there? The old Clarke never would have said this."

"That's where you're wrong. The old Clarke was thinking this the entire time but for the sake of everyone I kept my feelings in check. But you know what?" She said in a harsh but quite voice. "Everyone needs to learn how to take care of themselves and to be honest, you need to grow up."

Bellamy came down the ladder and jumped to the ground. "I think that's your cue to leave Space Walker." Finn opened his mouth to say something but Bellamy gave him a stern look and he obviously decided it wasn't worth messing with him.

"Thanks." Clarke said shortly. "But I should apologize."

"Are you kidding me, Clarke? That was exactly what he needed to hear. He's been acting like a drama queen since day one and he needs to learn that that isn't going to get him anywhere." She looked up at him and then back down at the blanket in her hands. "It was the right thing to do."

Others had started stirring and Bellamy opened the drop ship door. The sun had just started rising. "All right everybody up! We said we'd leave at the break of dawn and guess what, the sky's broke!"

After that, they kicked into action and within ten minutes everyone had a backpack on, filled with either weapons of some description, food or any type of bedding possible.

-x-

In less than three hours they were at the underground depot. They'd split up into groups of two or three so they could explore all the tunnels and rooms. A few of the less confident groups had walkie talkies to communicate with each other.

Clarke, Jasper and two boys named Elijah and Neek. They'd been looking for a while and so far they'd found a few shovels and a map of the country or state they were in. Convinced they weren't going to find anything else they decided to go back to the others.

A few seconds later though, Clarke heard a noise. When she turned around a man's face was lit up by one of the flares. It was covered in cuts, blood and bruises. He stumbled into the light and fell to his knees. It looked like his hands were tied and his legs were swollen.

"Help." Was all he said before he passed out. Jasper stared at Clarke while Elijah and Neek stood as far away as possible. Clarke quickly grabs her knife and goes to free the man, but when she gets up closer, she realizes his hands aren't tied.

He laughs cynically in her ear as she tries to stand back up. He jumps to his feet and rips the knife out of her hand, pulling her into him and placing it up to her throat. Jasper reaches for his gun.

"Make one move, and this little pretty gets it." The man was pressing the knife to Clarke's throat so hard it had caused her to gasp for air. "Quiet!" He yelled in her ear.

"Find Bellamy. Now." Jasper said as quietly as possible to the boys and they ran like their heads were on fire.

Jasper still had the gun in his arms, and when the man was focused on Clarke, he aimed. "You know, people never come down here. You shouldn't come down here. You shouldn't be here!" He screamed to her as Clarke turned her head away. Drops of his saliva now formed on her neck and she felt tears of fear brimming her eyes.

"Please." She said in a hushed voice, her eyes locking with Jaspers, and at that moment, he pulled the trigger. It got him in the leg which was enough to have him let go of Clarke.

She ran into Jasper's arms. "Thank you. Oh my god thank you!" He held her tightly and stared at the crazed man on the ground. He was screaming and clutching his leg, yelling something about what horrible people they were.

"Clarke!" Bellamy's voice boomed through the tunnels.

Jasper shouted back, "We're here!" He let Clarke sink to the ground and she wiped her tears with shaking hands.

"Jasper, can you gather up the rest of the groups?" Taking a hint, Jasper did just that.

Clarke stole a glance at the now unconscious man. He'd lost too much blood and she knew he wouldn't make it. She sank to the ground, leaning against the concrete walls. Bellamy sat right beside her, so close their shoulders were touching.

"He seemed so innocent."

"Clarke." He said her name in a soft yet shaky voice. "What happened?"

"We were looking for supplies and this guy just came out of the shadows. He looked like he was tied up, and acted like he was in pain, like he'd been tortured or something. He pretended to pass out and when I went to cut off the 'ropes' he was being held with I realized there weren't any there. He jumped me, took my knife and held it against my throat." She brought her finger to her neck, showing him where the knife had nipped her. "Jasper shot him in the leg."

Bellamy was distant for a few moments, but then he shook his head in disbelief, "Brave Princess.", his voice so quiet. Slowly, he slid his hand into hers and she squeezed, reassuring him she was there.

"We better get back before people come looking." He said and stood up, pulling her with him. He let go of her hand.

"I think the solitude down here in the dark and the cold was what made the man crazy. It couldn't have been easy." She stated. "Maybe he could have been a good man if this wasn't how he spent his life."

Bellamy smirked to himself, something Clarke liked to see. "Always seeing the good in people." He reached for his walkie talkie. "Miller, Clarke's fine, we'll meet you outside in three."

"Good to here. See you soon." Miller responded.

"Did you end up finding anything useful down here?" Bellamy then asked Clarke.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the map. "Is this considered useful?"

This time Bellamy broke out into a wide grin something he seemed to reserve for Clarke. "Bloody brilliant." He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

As they walked back through the darkness, guided by the light of the flare, they studied the amp. The first big step was finding out where they were, but after that, the rest was quite easy. Clarke enjoyed geography and she definitely liked deciphering maps. Something quite exciting was the number of cities that were around; sure they were miles away but it gave the hundred something to search for, it gave them a common goal and most of all, it gave them hope for their future.


	5. Andrew Blake

**A/N: Someone told me the other day that my chapters are too short. I have a very busy schedule and the only day I have any spare time is Sunday. I'm sorry that they aren't 5,000+ words long, but it's the best I can do under the circumstances. Hopefully you can see things from my point of view. Anyway, this chapter is mainly focused around Bellamy and gets pretty intense towards the end, although I do leave it on a cliff hanger (sorry). Please review, it's the only way I now if you like it or not. **

Chapter 5:

The light blue sky and white cotton clouds were a spectacle of beauty. The breeze was cool on Clarke's skin and the sun shone down on her golden hair. The water was a deep blue and moved in time with the rest of the world, as if everything around them shared the same heart.

The hundred were walking for hours, in the direction of a large mass of water that used to be a dam, before they finally made it. They were sitting along the edge of the concrete wall with their feet in the water. Raven joked a few times about jumping in and pulling Monty in with her, who in turn said if she did, he'd pull Jasper in with him. That seemed to make her think even more of the idea.

Miller and Elijah were standing at the edge of the dam, their feet sinking into the soft bank, laughing about something in the water. Miller heard a loud whistling noise and a few seconds later, there was a sharp pain in his left arm.

Blood poured as he screamed. Clarke rushed to his side instantly. "Bellamy grab my back pack. All the medical supplies are in there."

Just then a man appeared from behind a tree, he had his arms raised. "I can help with that." He had short dark hair and tanned skin. No bow or any arrows. "I wasn't the one who shot your friend. I've been waiting until you leave before I collected some fresh water. I don't want any trouble, in fact I want to help."

"Why should we trust you?" Bellamy spoke in a hard tone.

The man sighed and pointed towards Clarke furiously trying to stop the wound bleeding. "Right now, I don't think you have a choice."

Miller cried out in pain. "I have medical supplies but it's about a day's hike."

"I can stop the bleeding and cover up the wound but he needs stitches and if we don't get antiseptic the whole thing could get infected." Clarke washed her hands in the dam. "How much room do you have?" She looked at the rest of the teenagers.

"Follow me."

-x-

The city looked deserted and desperate, like it was pleading for new life, asking anyone to grant it. It was abandoned. Crumbled buildings were everywhere. Vines were climbing up lamp posts and weeds sprouted in the cracks of the roads and side walks. A few deer's could be seen in the distance and they didn't seem to have two heads.

The dark haired man led us through the maze of tall concrete blocks and back alleys. His home was in a small apartment complex, underneath it in the basement.

Miller was passed out on a bed in the corner. He lost a lot of blood and went through a lot of hurt. Most of the teenagers were asleep as well, apart from Clarke, Jasper and Monty. The two boys were looking around and Clarke was sitting down with the dark haired man.

"Thank you for what you did. Miller probably would have died if not for you." The man simply smiled at her and made his way to the double bed on the opposite side of the big basement.

Monty came over to her then. "We found something interesting."

"Go on." Clarke said. Monty handed her a photo album with Polaroid pictures stuck on each page. "And what's so interesting about this?"

He leaned over and turned a few more pages. He pointed to a baby and then carefully pulled it off the paper. "Look at what it says on the back."

Clarke turned it over. "Bellamy, 18 months." She looked at Jasper who came to stand next to her. "So what, I'm sure lots of people have had that name over the years."

"That's not all. On the back of the album it says 'Property of Andrew Blake'."

"Blake?" Clarke whispered as she turned the album over. "It could be another coincidence." She said with a bit of hope because in all honesty, this could be a very nerve wracking thing for Bellamy.

Jasper spoke up. "It's not. Nineteen years ago a man everyone knew as Drew disappeared. He took a drop ship and he landed on earth, only no one knew that at the time." He paused and Monty stepped in.

"It all adds up Clarke. The timeline, the last and first name, the picture. Plus you've got to admit, they look freakishly similar."

"Let's keep this quiet until things here settle down. Either way, this is going to be difficult for Bellamy. Miller's one of his closest friends and I can tell he's having a hard time with that whole situation. Give me a day, and I'll think of the best way to break it to him. "

The two boys nodded their heads in agreement and they all headed to bed, none of them knowing that Bellamy had heard the entire conversation.

Once he knew they'd all fallen asleep, Bellamy slipped up the stair case and out into the city. He needed the fresh air to clear his head. He'd always thought his father was floated for getting in a punch on with a guard.

There were millions of questions floating around inside his mind. Each time his feet hit the pavement, it was like a new question popped up. One stood out more than all the rest. Why would he abandon them? Because of him, Bellamy and his mother were close to starvation every day. His mother resorted to horrible things just to keep them alive.

Thinking about everything, Bellamy hadn't remembered to look where he was going. He was lost, that was for sure. None of the buildings looked familiar, especially in the dark night. The street lights obviously didn't work so the only thing guiding him was the moon, and even that wasn't too bright.

In the distance, he heard howls, and imagined the horrible new wolves that might have been created by the gamma radiation.

Bellamy climbed into one of the abandoned cars on the side of the road and closed the door behind him. The howls became closer. He could hear the wolves running in the streets and the growls coming from some of them.

There was grime covering all the windows and Bellamy couldn't see out of them. Slowly, he opened the door to see where they were. Almost instantly, the wild dogs were at the car. Bellamy kicked at the rabid wolves trying to fight them off.

"Argh!" Bellamy screamed in pain as a wolf bit him. With one last surge of energy he slammed the car door, blocking out the animals. His leg was now bleeding fast and within a few minutes of applying pressure, he became unconscious.


	6. Bellamy's Bite

**A/N: Thanks so much to every single one of you that reviewed. I loved reading everything you had to say and all your feedback. You'll be happy to know that there are a few Bellarke moments in here.**

Chapter 6:

Raven woke early in the morning. The dark haired man was eating a bowl of something dry and grey. Her mouth watered despite the fact that it didn't look at all appetizing. She hadn't eaten since the morning before.

"Are you gonna sit down?" The man grunted, lifting his hand up and motioning for her to come over. "You're standing there, watching me eat, and it's kind of un-nerving."

"Sorry." Raven muttered and walked over to the steal table.

Jasper stirred underneath his thin blanket. He dreamt of his cousin, the fight between him and the guard and how he'd gotten himself floated for throwing the final punch. Jasper remembered watching the light drain from his eyes and fill with something much darker. He remembered the how close he was to his cousin and how horrible it felt to know that he was finally gone.

He gasped as he woke up, eyes wide and palms sweaty. Raven went to his side almost immediately, stumbling slightly as she got up.

Her brows furrowed when she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jasper, what's going on? You okay?"

He nodded slightly and looked around. A worried expression came over him when he noticed someone missing. "Raven," He turned to her. "Where's Bellamy?"

She turned to the dark haired man. "Have you seen our leader anywhere?"

"No. He might have gone outside before I woke up and if he did, we need to find him. Stay here, I'll be back after I scout the area." He went to leave and Raven called after him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." She faced Jasper. "Stay here. Watch over everyone. Make sure Clarke stays asleep, and if she wakes up, make sure she doesn't try and come after us. We need her here."

"Can do."

-x-

Raven didn't stop talking. Rambling even. "I like to walk. It gives me time to think. I like to speak too. I do it a lot when I'm nervous. It's like the only way I can process what ever's going on. I wish we had more to talk about. Maybe if I knew you better we would have more to talk about. That being said I'd like to know more. So what's your name stranger?"

He groaned. "If I tell you will you shut up?" Raven nodded and opened her mouth to keep talking but he started again before she could. "My name's Andrew."

Raven went on to say her name, and her parents' names, and the name of her sister, and their whole family history. This lead to everything they used to do together on the arc and how they were killed and how she thought most of the 'privileged' were horrible people. She talked for half an hour before they finally found Bellamy.

He was shivering in the back seat of an old Volkswagen, one much too small for him. His whole body was an off shade off white and he kept passing in and out of consciousness. It took a while to get him back to the apartment. He collapsed a total of six times while they tried to carry him. His forehead was covered in sweat and every thirty seconds he'd cried out in pain.

-x-

Clarke was pacing the concrete floor of the dark basement when she finally saw Bellamy. "Thank god." She muttered and helped Andrew place him on the steel medical trolley. The same table she stitched Miller up on.

"The wound isn't too deep but he's lost a lot of blood. I need disinfectant and clean bandages. Please hurry." She told Andrew.

"Raven, set up the spare bed next to Miller's. Clean sheets and lots of blankets. We need to keep him warm until his body temp rises again." She did as she was told, careful not to wake Miller in the process.

"In normal circumstances, I'd say we need to perform a blood transfusion but I don't think that's possible with the equipment we have here. I'll clean his wounds first if you can get me some warm fresh water." Andrew nodded and went upstairs. A few minutes later he returned with a bucket of water.

Bellamy was mumbling and moving his head side to side. He was obviously in between nightmares and reality. Clarke had to get Andrew and a muscley teen to help hold him down while she cleaned the bite. It was very large, the teeth marks taking up almost half of his calf.

After an hour of disinfecting and stitching Clarke was finally able to step back. She felt like she was able to breathe again. Bellamy was sleeping in the single bed Raven had made up and Clarke was sitting down beside his bed, her head resting against it, his hand in hers.

-x-

It was the middle of the night when she was roused from her position on the floor. "Clarke, wake up. There's grounders walking through here right now. They're in the streets. Apparently, they come through here every two days or so." Monty told her while she rubbed her eyes.

"Why do you feel the need to tell me this now Monty?"

"Uh, Finn said you'd want to know."

"Well right now I value sleep more than information involving the grounders."

Monty looked down at his feet and apologized. "No I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm not really a morning person, if you haven't figured that out." She smiled at him.

"I don't think it's safe here for so many of us." Bellamy murmured.

Clarke moved her head in his direction and grabbed hold of his hand again. "You're awake. That's promising."

Bellamy gave her hand a light squeeze. "Thanks for patching me up Princess. I knew I could rely on you." Monty stepped back, feeling like he was intruding on a rare intimate moment between the two leaders.

She smiled at him softly. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Bellamy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Concerned for my well-being, are you?" They both laughed then.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I have to tell you something." She looked around to make sure everyone was in bed. "I found out something last night. I was going to tell you but then you went missing and then I had to perform some magic and then you passed out so there was really no time to tell you."

Bellamy pulled himself up and leaned against the wall. Clarke sat on his bed, careful not to sit on his legs. "Clarke, if it's about Andrew, I already know."

"What?" Bellamy rubbed his thumb along hers.

"That's why I left in the first place. I heard you and the boys talking about it last night and got a bit overwhelmed. Originally, I planned to just go outside and stay there but I just started walking and before I knew it I was lost." He stared into her eyes. "I probably should've just talked to you. After all, you have a way of knowing just what to say, but I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's understandable." She stopped for a moment and then continued. "If I tell you something, promise you won't tease me in any way, totally serious?"

He weakly lifted up the hand she wasn't holding. "Pinky swear."

"I was so worried. The moment I found out you were gone, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I was completely scared. And feeling that type of emotion terrified me even more because I didn't know exactly why I felt that way. It was the same when I saw you back in Mount Weather. I felt a mix of relief, happiness and something else I haven't felt before. And to be honest, I'm even scared to admit this."

Bellamy sat there for a minute, just watching her as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Come here." He whispered and she moved closer towards him, lying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her into him and placed the other on the back of her head.

"When I saw how sick you looked and the blood that covered almost every part of your body, I felt like breaking down into a pile of pieces. I never thought I'd become this close to you Bellamy. I never thought I'd be this scared to lose you." She pulled back and he wiped her cheeks.

"To quote you, if I tell you something, promise you won't tease me in any way, totally serious?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke laughed quietly and nodded her head. "When I was in that car, in the freezing cold night, feeling the blood drain from my body, I thought of you. I know, it sounds dumb but it's true Princess. I thought of you and it kept me alive." He kissed her lips softly, allowing his pain to subside as he focused on the pressure of her soft lips on his and the feel of her fingers running through his messy hair. "You give me strength."


	7. Nightmares

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a few weeks. Two of my close friends were involved in a fatal car accident in which they both passed away. It's been a lot to face and I lost a lot of motivation to do anything, let alone write. **

**But you'll be happy to know that there's a bit of Bellarke in this one. I'd just like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews, even if it is just 'please update soon' it lets me know that you genuinely want me to keep writing. **

**Let me know if you want to see anything specific happen with any of the characters. **

Chapter 7:

Clarke fell asleep in the small bed next to Bellamy. She dreamt of the ark and the smell of the rusty machinery, the cleaning products in the bathrooms, the dining area after food had been prepared.

She dreamt of her and Wells running through the halls as their title footsteps and laughter echoed through them. Her mind filled with images of space; the stars in the galaxy and the look of Earth from above. She would sometimes stare out the large circular windows for hours before returning to her parents.

Clarke then dreamt of her cell. The claustrophobic environment was so different to the ground. She could clearly see the grey walls covered in her drawings, the small window high in her room and the uncomfortable bed,

She dreamt of the ground next and all the people she cared for that made it there. She saw an image of Wells and then of Wells lying dead, surrounded by the dirt and foliage. Her mind flicked to Charlotte and how young she was, standing there with a bloody knife in her hand as she cried.

Clarke's dream was rapidly turning into a nightmare. Charlotte was on her knees begging Clarke to save her. When she fell Clarke could almost feel the pain that Charlotte would have felt. Her mind was racing as Murphy turned and Bellamy turned to her, blaming her for the young girls death.

Clarke couldn't take it. She screamed inside her mind, apologizing over and over but the two boys just got louder and louder.

Clarke's brain was filled with their voices and Charlotte's screams. She was pleading for them to stop, to hear her out but they wouldn't. It became overwhelming, her ears began to bleed and without warning, she plunged herself over the edge.

With a jolt Clarke sat up right, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Bellamy slowly turned to face her. As soon as he got a look at her through the darkness he knew it was bad. He rested his hand lightly on her thigh but she quickly flinched away.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He asked in a hush tone. When she didn't reply he pulled himself out of the covers and sat down in between the two beds, looking up at her.

"It was about Charlotte wasn't it?"

Clarke nodded her head and looked down at him slowly. She felt constricted in every part of her body.

"Tell me." Bellamy whispered.

She shook her head and scooted closer to the concrete wall, leaning her head against the cold, hard surface. Bellamy stood up and slipped under the covers beside her. The bed wasn't made for two, but it was just big enough for both of them.

"Tell me." He repeated softly.

"I can't." Clarke's voice began to shake.

Bellamy wasn't good at the whole comfort thing but he needed to try. He and Clarke weren't exactly together, they'd kissed and it was breathtaking, but they hadn't actually discussed what it meant.

"Clarke, look at me." When she didn't he took his thumb and index finger and slowly brought her eyes to his. "Whatever it is I'm here. I know I'm not good at this and I don't have much experience but I wanted you to know that," He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Clarke wasn't sure what to say or if she could even say anything so to show that she'd heard him she rested her head on his shoulder and searched for his hand under the sheets.

"At first it was a good dream. I was at the ark which reminded me of my family and Wells. Then I was in my cell with all my familiar sketches and after that I was on the ground. I was picturing all the people that made it and then I saw Wells again, only this time, dead. I thought of Charlotte and it turned into a nightmare. It was the night she died except after she fell off the cliff you and Murphy started blaming me, screaming about how it was my fault and what a monster I was. I couldn't take it and I jumped too."

"That sounds horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He gave her hand a squeeze. "But Clarke you should know that none of us think that that was your fault."

She had tears in her eyes again.

"Clarke, listen to me. You are not that person. You're kind. You would have never done that to Charlotte deliberately or by accident."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled lightly. "Thank you."

-x-

It was the early hours of the morning and Andrew was out searching for fruit. As he walked around the abandoned greenhouse he thought about the teenagers at his place. It was true that there wasn't enough food for all of them and that soon they would have to move on.

Andrew didn't like the thought of them leaving. He'd gotten so lonely on Earth, never having anyone sane to talk to or any pets that wouldn't try to kill or eat him.

He was getting used to the ids being around, even though it had only been a few days.

The sound of a twig snapping behind him caused him to turn his head in the direction of the door. A silhouette of a person was just visible in the morning light. Drew ducked behind a large herb box, his heels digging into the dirt.

As he peered over the old wood he realized that the dark shape belonged to a woman, tall and thin, like she hadn't eaten in weeks, which was probably true. Food was scarce these days and there was a thin line between what was edible and what wasn't.

The woman slid the door to the greenhouse open and walked inside, her footsteps soft on the soil.

Drew was concealed in the darkest corner of the greenhouse. His breathing was shallow and he tried to see around the garden box to get a look at the woman but only got a view of her boots, covered with mud and grass.

"Who's there?" She asked, unsheathing her sword. "I can see your feet, idiot."

"My name's Andrew Blake. I have a bow and arrow on my person but if you promise not to stab me with that sharp sounding sword I'll come out."

"Andrew?" The woman's voice was vaguely familiar. It sounded like a council member from The Ark but that was impossible. "The guy who escaped The Ark?"

He slowly stood up and faced the woman. Her long brown hair was tied in a messy plait and dirt covered her face in every place were cuts and bruises weren't. She'd changed in the time since he'd seen her last; her eyes that were once filled with joy were now filled with fear but there was no mistaking it. This was Abigail Griffin.

**A/N: This isn't really a cliff hanger but I'm splitting this up because if I kept it going it would be too long. As always, please review, they really help me out. **


	8. Finn's Disappearance

Chapter 8:

"You're alive? I never imagined you surviving the launch or the landing or the climate down here."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Abby." He rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the green house.

Abby followed Drew through the large open doorway. "Andrew that wasn't what I meant. It's just; we had no clue about the conditions on the ground. We didn't know that the chances of living were so high."

He scoffed and asked, "What are you doing here Abby?", as he sat down on a fallen tree, plucking weeds from the dewy ground.

She mentally slapped herself. "Of course, you wouldn't know. The Ark's oxygen system was failing. My husband couldn't fix it, no one could. We sent prisoners to the ground to see if it was safe for the rest of us. Once we found out it was we arranged with the kids that we'd come down after the winter had passed, but Diana Sydney didn't like that idea. She created a mutiny on board and filled the first drop ship with no one but the working class. When they launched, it wasn't fully disconnected from the Ark's main systems, which caused major damage and a lack of power. The air supply was getting even worse; we only had a few weeks of oxygen left for the amount of people still with us. We thought all was lost, we thought we'd die up in space, but Jaha came up with a plan to brake off the stations and send them all to the ground."

"I already know all of that." Drew sighed, "Well, half of that" He muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I meant what are you doing here?" He pointed to the green house a few steps away.

"How could you possibly know?" But it clicked as soon as she had asked the question. "Where are they?"

"Why don't you take me to the rest of the colony first? The kids can wait, you probably can't." Abby went to butt in but he continued. "I'm betting you don't have many supplies left. I could show you water sources and give you a lecture on food do's and don'ts."

"I know it's in the best interest for everyone back at camp but I want to see my daughter."

"Look, give me a week with you guys and then, I'll bring the kids to you. Sounds fair?"

"Fine." She started walking off towards the denser parts of the forest that surround the suburbs of the old city and Andrew jogged to catch up.

-x-

Raven was sitting at the small metal dining table in the basement, splitting bullets while Monty explained the concept of chess to both her and Jasper. "I used to play it a lot when I was little." He smiled and Jasper made some comment about it being the only thing his friend was good at.

Raven laughed at the boys and their playful interactions with each other. "You two really are brothers. There's no doubt about that."

Jasper and Monty continued to laugh while they played the black and white game. "Definitely peas from the same pod." Clarke said as she washed out the cloth covered in Bellamy's blood. His wound was still seeping the red liquid and although Clarke would never say it to his face, she was definitely worried.

Finn came over and sat in the hard chair opposite Raven. "Speaking of friendships, I think we should talk about Andrew,"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "What about him?"

Finn picked up a bullet and rolled it around in the palm of his hand. "I personally don't trust the guy."

Raven looked up at him. "I personally don't care."

"What do you mean?"

"Finn, you don't have to trust the guy, you just have to realize that he's helped save two of us, and if you think about it, he basically saved all of us by bringing us here."

"Raven, grounders walk through this place. It's not safe and I think he brought us here as some kind of trap."

Clarke laughed at him. "You're being over dramatic. Besides, we're not going to stay here forever, but as a temporary place to seek refuge, I'd say it's pretty good."

Raven nodded her head as Finn stood up. "Clarke's right, listen to her and get over it."

"So anyway," Jasper started as Finn walked off, "Where is Drew?"

Monty moved a knight. "I was thinking the same thing. It's been a day and a half. He was supposed to be back this morning."

The four of them looked out of the small rectangular windows at the very top of the basement. It was clearly night time.

"Do you think we should go look for him?" Jasper questioned and Raven shrugged his shoulders.

"There isn't much we can do at the moment. If we went out there at night, we wouldn't come back. Besides, we don't know our way around this place and we had no idea where Andrew was going."

Clarke wrung out the cloth with her hands and sat down with them at the table. "Raven's right. Going out now would be suicide."

Jasper protested. "We can't just leave him out there."

"I'm not suggesting we do that, I'm just saying we're not going out right this second. We'll wait until morning, gather a few people and start a search party." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "But if that's the plan, we'll need our rest, off to bed."

Jasper raised his hand to his forehead and saluted Clarke. Monty hung his head in shame for his friend and smirked in the shadow his face provided.

Raven placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "You can't go out there tomorrow Clarke."

"Why not?"

"Bellamy and Miller need you here. I'll go out with Jasper and Neek, I'll bring Finn to get him out of your hair, he might not like it but I'm sure he'll be fine."

-x-

Clarke was sitting on the top of the apartment building. The sun had started to set and the colours danced with each other on the horizon. She looked over the valley of green. The small hills were covered in dark, tall trees and blankets of daisies on the out skirts of the city. She stared out at the ocean, miles and miles and miles away from where she was and yet, she could feel the water swimming through her toes and splashing her legs.

Before she knew it, the moon was visible and the air had a cool bite to it. She would've tolerated it if the wind hadn't also picked up. She forcefully pulled herself up and walked back down the stair well.

She made it back to the basement just as Bellamy stirred in his sleep. He rolled onto his side as he whispered words in his sleep. His hair was a mop of messy curls and his voice was barely audible. Clarke thought about the fact that even when Bellamy had a pale face and a forehead covered with sweat, he could still look handsome.

He mumbled Octavia's name a few times before he silenced once more. Clarke couldn't believe how strong he was at times. He had lost so much in his life and still, he pushed through it all. She couldn't believe how much hurt and pain he could endure, how much loss and sadness he could store inside.

"Clarke?" Bellamy reached his hand out to her as he opened his eyes. She smiled at him softly and leaned down to hug him. This had become a casual thing over the past few days.

"Hey." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, which had also become a regular occurrence.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She sat on the side of his bed, holding one of his hands in hers.

He laughed and said something about his leg being sore and then he was out again.

-x-

A few hours later, Raven came bursting down the basement stairs with Jasper and Neek in toe. "Clarke!" Raven yelled as she jumped the last to steps. "Finn's gone!"

"What? Okay calm down and tell me what happened."

Raven tried to catch her breath but couldn't so Jasper cut in while Neek got her some water. "We were out looking for Drew, just walking up and down streets and alleys and stuff like that. Finn was staying at the back of our little pack. He was so quiet. We thought he was just worried about being outside. We didn't even notice him go missing."

Neek looked at Clarke. "Do you think someone took him?"

She remembered what Finn had whispered to her when they left, 'I won't be coming back.' And the way he'd squeezed her hand harder than ever before. Clarke thought he was joking, that the practical joker that was once there had come out to play but now she realized he was telling the truth. "Oh god."

Monty touched her shoulder. "What is it?"

"He said something to me when you guys were leaving." She sighed and sat on the edge of Bellamy's bed. "He said. 'I won't be coming back'."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. So Finn's missing, captured, dead? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Drop a review and let me know what you wish he was. I loved reading all your reviews and especially your kind Messages as this last month has been very difficult and you really have helped. As per usual, you're reviews are always appreciated and loved xxx :)**


	9. Mystery Men

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all your amazing feedback. It truly means the world to me. We're starting right where we left off last chapter**

Chapter 9:

Raven's eyes blazed. "And you didn't think to mention anything?!"

"You guys had already left and I didn't think he was serious. I mean, who would have, you know what Finn's like, deep down he still loves to play tricks."

"Raven, this isn't Clarke's fault." Monty said quietly. "Don't take it out on her." The mechanic nodded and apologized quickly.

By now everyone was looking at Clarke, silently waiting for her to say something, so she did. "Get some rest! We'll sort out everything in the morning!"

Raven slowly walked back to her bed and many of the others did. Monty and Jasper sat down and that boring old metal table and began to play chess again. "Clarke? Do you really think he'd just leave us here?" Elijah asked.

The blonde girl looked down at Bellamy and pulled a blanket over his shoulders. "I'm not sure." She whispered and stood up, walking towards the young boy. "He wasn't thrilled by the idea of staying here but he must have known that he wouldn't surv-"

The worried expression on Elijah's face made her stop. They'd been close ever since that day at the old depot when she was attacked. He'd confided in her when he thought he had no one else to turn to and she'd shared with him all that she had lost and gained in her life. Sometimes they talked for what seemed like days, just remembering what life was once like and day dreaming about what it could have been. He was as close to a brother as Clarke had ever had. Just seeing him upset and anxious made her feel the same way.

"Don't worry. We'll find him and until then, well he's resourceful and a good hunter, I'm sure he'll be fine." She gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Now go on, it's late, off to bed brat."

Elijah laughed and gave her a quick hug before diving onto his wire framed cot.

"You're good with him." Bellamy said and coughed.

She shook her head. "And Sleeping Beauty is awake once more. If you keep doing this I'm going to have to start calling you Aurora."

"Very funny but the only Princess around here is you." Bellamy sat upright in his bed and reached for his bottle of water.

Clarke leant against the concrete wall next to Bellamy's bed. "That's debateable. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Although, I did get this paper cut a little earlier," He held up his left hand and pouted, "and I worry that it may need a few stitches."

"Joke all you want but I can see you're still in pain."

"And I can see you're still worrying." He smirked down at her.

"How'd you get a paper cut anyway?" She asked, wanting to change the subject. "It's not like there's too much of it available.

Bellamy sighed. "I was looking through that photo album the boys found."

"Bellamy." She looked up at him.

"I couldn't help it Clarke. I know you said it wouldn't help but I just had to look. There's pictures of my mum in there."

Clarke's eye's got slightly wider. "There is?"

"I'll show you." Bellamy leaned down to the other side of the bed and pulled the album out from underneath. He opened it and flipped through a few pages before stopping and turning the book to Clarke. He pointed to a smiling, brunette woman. "Right there."

"Wow. You look like her Bellamy."

"Tell me how. What resemblance do you see?"

Clarke sat up a little straighter. "You've both got the same coloured, dark hair. Your freckles match hers, even though hers don't stand out as much." He smiled at that. "You've got the same smile. That smile is happiness." She looked down at the picture of his mother and then softly back at him. "And your eyes, they're identical, not just in looks but something more, something rare. There's sparks of curiosity there that burn so brightly. And they're full of kindness and courage and love."

Clarke closed the book and placed it back under the bed. "Bellamy, she'd be so proud of you." She gazed up at him, only to find that he'd fallen asleep once more, a faint smile plastered on his lips.

"Yep, Aurora it is."

-x-

It was first light when they left to look for Finn. Clarke had arranged search parties of four to leave. She'd left Monroe in charge and headed out with Neek, Raven and a girl named Skye. They didn't have very many weapons, just a few spears, a gun and a bow and arrow between them. Clarke had secretly been practising archery ever since they'd left Mount Weather and she'd gotten quite good at it.

"Where do we go from here?" Neek asked.

"South. Monty's group went west, Jasper's group went north and Miller's group went east. I figured if we did it that way and branched out we'd cover more land. We'll go as far as the train tracks surrounding the city and then we'll go back home."

After that it wasn't long before they found something. Finn's jacket was floating in what once would've been a hotel pool. Raven picked it up from the edge of the old muddy hole in the ground and said, "There's nothing wrong with it, it's completely intact. Doesn't that seem a bit strange to you?", as she handed it to Skye.

"Clarke, Raven's right. If there was a struggle it'd have to show somehow; blood or tears or leaves from a fall, anything."

"So maybe he was telling the truth about leaving." Neek said as he took the jacket from Skye and examined it.

Clarke sighed. "If he left of his own accord he's an idiot. I mean, how dumb does someone have to be to think they could survive here alone?"

"I refuse to believe he just left us." Raven looked at Clarke. "Let's keep looking."

-x-

Finn woke in a large cave. He could hear running water and birds chirping above him. His hands and feet were tied with some kind of rope that seemed to have moss growing on it. His head throbbed and there was blood dripping down the right side of his face. His vision blurred as he turned toward the mouth of the cave. There was barely any light to be seen but what was there blinded him.

Finn slowly layed back down on the cold, wet and bumpy floor and fell back into a sleep haunted with nightmares. Nightmares of darkness, nightmares of monsters and nightmares of grounders. He'd never admitted this to anyone before, but the grounders were his biggest fear, the very thought of them sent terror through his body and almost petrified him.

He was woken up by a bucket of ice cold water tipped on his head. A male voice muttered something about letting him sleep longer before another, one with a deeper and gruffer voice merely told him to shut up.

"What's going on?" Finn croaked and coughed up blood.

The second man snapped and told him to be quiet. He left a few minutes later and the first man cleaned Finn's face in a rush. "He might be back any moment. Take this water, lie on it, hide it and drink it when you can. If crushed some herbs into it that should help with any injuries."

Finn tried to talk but the words didn't come out. The man continued to talk. "Don't let him know you have it. Red is a horrible, crazed person and he'll kill me if he finds out I'm helping you."

Finn sipped the water, careful not to spill any in his haste. He could still taste the blood that lingered in his mouth as the liquid ran down his throat. He heard Red's footsteps at the opening of the cave and quickly hid the water, pretending to be sleeping.

"How long must we keep the boy, Red?"

"We will keep him for as long as it is necessary, Noah." The sound of Red's voice sent shivers down Finns spine and he clenched his swollen eyes shut.

"At least tell me what you plan on doing with him."

"All you need to know is that_ I_ needthe boy and _you_ need to obey _me, _because if you don't your daughter will, well you know what's going to happen to her if you don't do what I say." He laughed under his breath and looked at Noah, "I suggest you lose the heroic act."

**A/N: As always, and only if you feel like it, drop a review and let me know what you think xx**


End file.
